smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life of a Fry Cook (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
The next day, Eccentric packed up a few of his essentials: Extra clothing, his favorite foods, and, of course, his spatula. When he finished up, everyone at the restaurant wished him luck, especially Baker. "I'll take over your burger stand, my boy!" Baker insisted, "Just get that cake and make your boss proud!" "I won't let you down!" Eccentric saluted. As he walked out, he waved to his fans and made his way through Smurf Village. Every Smurf seemed to have heard of his mission. Even Smurfette came up to wish him luck, "Oh, Eccentric. Be careful up there!" She gave him a little peck on the cheek. Eccentric giggled, I'll make sure, Smurfette!" As he made it near the end of the village, he spotted Glacia working on her crunches in the front of her yard. He waved to her, "Good morning, Glacia!" "Whatever," Glacia muttered, then spotted his backpack, "Where you going? Like I care." "Well...," Eccentric cocked his head and shrugged, "There's been a mishap where Greedy keeps eating the customer's food. So, I'm going to retrieve the Savory Sugar-Free cake that never runs out! Pirate Smurf told me that it was located on Guilty Pleasure Peak, where all your guilty pleasures lie!" "That place is pretty far," Glacia stated, "Plus, you have to go through several dangerous trials to gain access there." "So?" Eccentric shrugged again like it was no big deal. "Fine! You persuaded me!" Glaica threw her hands up, "I'm going with you. Just to protect your stupid head." "You doing this to inflate your ego?" Eccentric Smurf smirked "Just shut up and take my offer," Glacia crossed her arms, "You're gonna die anyways if you go alone." Eccentric thought about it. Pirate Smurf nor Baker told him he had to go alone. Plus, Glacia is as tough as nails. Even though he makes fun of her sometimes, he admires how strong she can be. Physically and emotionally. "You got yourself a deal, Miss Glacia!" Eccentric held out his hand. Glacia gripped his hand, "Don't call me 'Miss' or else I'm ditching you." "Got it!" Eccentric rubbed his hand that Glacia practically squeezed the life out of. The two walked out of the Smurf Village and into Smurf Forest. The scenery was still beautiful as the s un shined through the trees like usual. Eccentric skipped along the path while holding the map that Pirate Smurf gave him to Guilty Pleasure Peak. Glacia, on the other hand, was watching out for any sudden attacks. She was skeptic about everything. "So, what's the first stupid test on that map, weirdo?" Glacia asked. "Well," Eccentric answered, oblivious to Glacia's snarkiness, "There are three tests on the way to Guilty Pleasure Peak through Smurf Forest. The first is Troll Riddler Bridge, then there's Hypnosis Highway, and finally the Forest of Portals. We should find a portal that would take us right to Guilty Pleasure Peak." Eccentric rolled up the map, "If you're up for it." "I'm up for anything, if ''you ''are," Glacia poked his arm. "Then I guess...I am too," Eccentric smirked, "Toughy." "Moron," Glacia muttered under her breath. Previous Next Category:Life of a Fry Cook chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story